


Chasing Football Stars

by eloisasan



Series: Plot-Generator Prompts ╘[◉﹃◉]╕ [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Serious, plot generator, prompt, they my prescious childs, uwu, yes I'm serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisasan/pseuds/eloisasan
Summary: Naruto and Ichigo don't know that they're prefect for each other!! Untli pesky Ash Ketchum gets involved ಠ益ಠ





	Chasing Football Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo my little kawaiis (≧ω≦)  
> I am DETERMINED (◣_◢) to make this ship sail  
> Though once agan i did not wright this one myself though I used a lovely Plot Generator San ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ who has been a DEAR!!

Ichigo Kurosaki is a _beautiful_ , muscular and popular soul reaper from Karakura Town. His life is going nowhere until he meets Naruto Uzumaki, a scruffy, strong man with a passion for stargazing.

  
Ichigo takes an instant disliking to Naruto and the vile and tight-fisted ways he learnt during his years in the hidden leaf village.

  
However, when a hollow tries to **eat** Ichigo, Naruto springs to the rescue. Ichigo begins to notices that Naruto is actually rather brave at heart.  
But, the pressures of Naruto's job as a ninja leave him blind to Ichigo's affections and Ichigo takes up football to try and distract himself.

 

 

 

  
Finally, when smelly pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, threatens to come between them, Naruto has to act fast. But ~will they ever find the passionate love that they deserve?~

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?!?! ≧◡≦ Please don't be too harsh ಥ_ಥ


End file.
